Screams from Hell
by lbwiki585
Summary: The experiences of the unbelievers from the Left Behind series and Left Behind: The Kids series as they suffer for all eternity in Hell. What are their unfortunate eternities like?
1. Mr Daley

Mr. Daley screamed as the flames in Hades engulfed all around him. Mr. Daley was now regretting not giving Jesus any attention. Mr. Daley was never a churchgoer. None of the members of his family had expressed any interest in religion. That is, until Mr. Daley's older brother, Walter Daley, listened to his wife, Evelyn, and became a believer with her. Mr. Daley was disgusted. He thought his brother was tougher than that.

Some more flames burned Mr. Daley's feet. Mr. Daley let out an agonizing cry. One of the demons that was stationed to guard him and some of the other doomed male unbelievers with him, laughed and sneered. The demon, whose name was Vepar, said, "I would have thought your son would be here too. What a pathetic weakling he was."

"Ryan?", Mr. Daley asked just before flames burned his stomach and worms entered his armpits. "What happened to him?"

Vepar shot Mr. Daley a nasty look. "He became one of _them_. Those weak fools. He became a brain-dead Bible worshipper."

Even though it was too late for Mr. Daley, he was glad his only son had accepted Jesus as the Messiah.

"Did he survive the Tribulation?", Mr. Daley asked.

Vepar gave Mr. Daley a nasty smile as he said, "He died two days after the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake. He was such a loser, talking about God when he died. I was laughing when he finally lost his life."

Mr. Daley charged after Vepar in anger. Vepar smiled as an invisible force threw Mr. Daley backward to the other side of the hot perimeter. As an added punishment for trying to attack one of the demons, worms would now be allowed to crawl through Mr. Daley's ears and eyeballs. Mr. Daley let out an agonizing scream as the worms went through his brain.

Even though Mr. Daley was condemned to spend eternity in Hell, he was glad Ryan was now in heaven. Mr. Daley only wished that he could speak to him one last time. But there would be an eternal separation between believers and unbelievers. Mr. Daley would not see Ryan again until the Great White Throne Judgment, and after that Mr. Daley would be sent to the Lake of Fire forever, never to see his brother or his son ever again.

Mr. Daley saw his wife, Marjorie Louise Daley, just a couple of yards away from him. Two demons were hovering over her and laughing. Mrs. Daley was screaming and begging the demons to leave her alone. One of the demons sneered and punched her in the forehead. The other demons dropped a molten rock on Mrs. Daley's stomach.

Mr. Daley tackled the two demons and hugged his wife tightly. Then Mr. Daley felt an electric shock go through his body as he was suddenly transported to the other side of Hades.

Vepar shook his head in anger at Mr. Daley. "Don't you moronic humans understand the rules in Hades? No intimacy allowed with the opposite sex. You rejected God, and he has rejected you. This is your punishment. You brought this upon yourself."

Mr. Daley nodded his head in sadness because he knew Vepar was telling the truth. No matter what happened now, there was nothing Mr. Daley could do. He made his choice, the wrong choice. Mr. Daley had missed his chance to spend eternity in heaven. Mr. Daley would never see what heaven would be like. Mr. Daley would never be able to hug his son or tell him how proud he was of him. Mr. Daley wondered if Raymie Steele was with Ryan in heaven.

Mr. Daley then felt more fire rush through his body. Mr. Daley thought he smelled methane.

It was unfortunate, but this was Mr. Daley's choice. It was his choice.


	2. Laverne Jenness

Laverne Jenness was once in charge of everything. She had so much power to command others to do her will. When all the students came to attend their first day at Nicolae Carpathia High School, Mrs. Jenness told everyone not to engage in any discussions about God and Jesus. She was aware of the rumor about the Rapture of the Christian church, but she did not believe a single word of it. It all seemed like a hoax to scare and scam people. Laverne thought all those preachers were crooks.

Now Laverne was enduring the fires of hell for all eternity for refusing to listen to the truth. She screamed as flames unexpectedly scorched her feet. Laverne thought, _Wow, I can't believe it. Thompson, Byrne, and the others helping them were right._ Judd Thompson Jr. and Vicki Byrne had disobeyed the rules Laverne had given. They had started an underground newspaper at Nicolae High that had described the truth about what had happened. Laverne tried to censor the message with little success. Laverne thought one of the staff members at Nicolae High, Coach Handlesman, was on her side and was loyal to the Global Community. It seemed like Handlesman had hated Christianity and was willing to go to extreme measures to catch the perpetrators. But then Handlesman said he was a believer and accepted the blame for writing that newspaper. Laverne then threatened to expel and suspend anyone that had any ideas of talking about God at the school the following school year. Then Judd was named salutatorian of his graduating class and talked to everyone about God, causing him to be expelled. During that summer, Bruce Barnes had died in World War III, and Vicki made another issue of _The Underground_ during the next school year. It would be the last school year at Nicolae Carpathia High School because of the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake that would destroy the school. Laverne watched Vicki carefully. Security at Nicolae Carpathia High School would be tight like anything. Still, Vicki was determined to talk to others about God. Vicki was caught by Mrs. Jenness when she was distributing the newest issue of _The Underground_. Mrs. Jenness sneered and scoffed as she read the newspaper, obviously not believing a word of it. Mrs. Jenness then had the copies burned as she headed to hand Vicki over to the Global Community.

As Mrs. Jenness drove her car over a bridge, suddenly the tables turned. The Wrath of the Lamb earthquake began, and the car suddenly was carried into a mud-flow that lead into a huge hole. Mrs. Jenness tried to escape, but a tree trunk crushed Mrs. Jenness to death.

When Mrs. Jenness woke up, she found herself in Hades. Demons laughed, the heat temperature increased, and lost souls screamed in pain. Mrs. Jenness would spend eternity in Hades and Hell because she rejected God's love, but since she tried to censor the message and tried to lead people astray, she would earn extra punishments. Mrs. Jenness was forced to be tortured and bitten by demons and have molten rocks thrown at her for expelling Judd, getting Coach Handlesman and Mrs. Waltonen sent to a reeducation facility and executed by the Global Community, for harassing Vicki, and for leading Lionel Washington into a trap that would cause him to be a Global Community Morale Monitor and temporarily lose his memory. Mrs. Jenness would also be forced to allow the demons to touch her body and be harassed by them.

Mrs. Jenness screamed as fire ants engulfed her body. She screamed as a demon leaned in close to her face. The demon spat in her face and put lava on her right cheek. Mrs. Jenness's wails and screams only increased. Three other demons gave Mrs. Jenness evil smiles. They all took turns throwing molten rocks at Mrs. Jenness for three hours. When they were finished, flames and lava then spread all around Mrs. Jenness's body. Fifteen large worms then started crawling all around Mrs. Jenness's body.

Mrs. Jenness wailed and complained, but she knew there was no hope. She would suffer for all eternity. For all eternity.


	3. Taylor Graham

Taylor Graham winced as flames burned his stomach and his face. Taylor had not shown any desire to become a believer. Taylor had a lot of hatred for the Global Community and especially for Nicolae Carpathia, but Taylor didn't want anything to do with Jesus either.

Now Taylor was paying for his mistake. Taylor remembered all the times that his younger brother, Conrad, and Judd Thompson Jr. tried to warn Taylor about God's judgments and that he needed to be saved. Taylor had ignored them, clearly thinking they were all crazy. Taylor always thought violence was the only way to stop the Global Community. If everyone that disliked Carpathia was willing to fight back with physical power, there could be a chance that the Global Community would be defeated. But all Judd and the other members of the Young Tribulation Force wanted to do was talk to others about God and get new people to join their religious club. Taylor didn't see how their preaching was hindering the progress the Global Community was making in brainwashing individuals who were so weak and easily manipulated.

Taylor screamed as lava was poured all over his body. Taylor was given some leniency because he was against the Global Community and he had sometimes helped the Young Tribulation Force, but Taylor would still be forced to spend eternity in Hades and Hell because he had rejected God's gift.

Taylor saw Hasina Kamen in the background, screaming as demons pinned her down and shoved lava down her throat. Taylor wanted to help her, but Taylor had problems of his own. Some rats started biting his neck. Those rats had sharp teeth.

Taylor wanted his pain to end. But there was no end. There was nothing he could do. This was his punishment for his stubbornness and refusal to listen. Taylor thought about the final moments of his life. Taylor remembered when the Global Community had cornered him and Hasina. Taylor remembered Deputy Commander Woodruff slapping Hasina and Deputy Commander Woodruff fatally shooting Taylor in the stomach.

Taylor's pain continued to increase. Seven demons laughed loudly as they started taunting and making fun of Taylor. One of the demons put a molten rock on Taylor's forehead. Taylor's scream was so loud.

Taylor wished he had listened to Conrad, Judd, and Ryan. Taylor wished he had believed. Now it was too late. Taylor longed to speak to Conrad again, but he knew it would never happen.

Taylor wanted his pain to end, but there was no end. There was no end.


	4. Elena

Elena couldn't believe how quickly the tables had turned. She had killed Lukas Miklos, Marcel Papadopoulos, and Kronos Pappas. She had also captured George Sebastian and taunted him. How could things have changed so quickly?

It had seemed so simple. Capturing the newest member of the Tribulation Force had given her an advantage. It didn't seem as if anything could go wrong.

Then, when Elena was guarding Sebastian by himself, Sebastian had suddenly overpowered and attacked Elena. The last thing Elena would feel would be her head being attacked numerous times.

When Elena woke up, she saw a horrifying sight. Millions of people were screaming as they were burned with hot lava and fire. Demons were laughing and sneering at the lost souls they were in charge of. Elena looked at the two demons that were guarding her. One of them said, "You killed three believers during your life on Earth. Because of that, you will receive extra and harsh punishments."

Elena suddenly felt hungry. Then that hunger continued to increase. Soon her stomach felt unbearable pain. She begged the demons to help her, but they only laughed. One of the demons grabbed a club and whacked her in the head with it. Elena felt dazed.

Poisonous bees then arrived. The two demons then chained Elena to the floor. Elena screamed at the top of her lungs, but the laughter of the demons only continued to increase. The bees then started stinging Elena for five hours. When they were finished, fire ants arrived to torment Elena. Elena wailed as the ants bit into her knees. Then the demons laughed as they themselves started biting Elena. Elena screamed, but it was of no use.

When Elena first saw Nicolae Carpathia after the disappearances, Elena thought Nicolae was the solution to all their problems. Now, Elena saw how wrong she was. Elena saw what a huge mistake she made.

But now, there was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could do.


	5. Vasily Medvedev

Vasily Medvedev was horrified by what he saw with his own eyes in Hades. Lost souls screamed in pain and writhed in agony. Ten-foot demons were laughing evilly and loudly. The smell in the environment was so awful and detestable. Vasily then saw his stomach was on fire. Vasily screamed and tried to put out the fire, but this only caused the rest of his body to be in flames as well. Vasily continued screaming, wishing this entire predicament was just a dream or some unexpected prank. But Vasily knew that this was real.

And the surprising thing was, unlike most of the people in Hades that were also being tormented, Vasily already knew that he would be spending eternity in Hell. Vasily already was aware of his punishment for following the Antichrist.

Vasily had enjoyed his job as a Global Community official. Vasily earned respect and even had decent wages. Vasily had admired Nicolae Carpathia after seeing so many interviews with the world leader's presence. The way Carpathia spoke on-camera seemed so different, so unique. Vasily was more than eager to follow him and participate in Carpathia's plan.

The followers of Tsion Ben-Judah always criticized Nicolae. The Judah-ites kept saying he was Satan's servant, that he was planning to destroy the whole world. Vasily thought they were crazy and insane. Surely, they were mad to think that Carpathia would ever act so malicious and malevolent. But when Tsion's predictions on his website started becoming true, Vasily was suspicious. But Medvedev didn't let that bother him. Maybe Ben-Judah was just getting lucky. Maybe Ben-Judah was doing all of this to get a profit or try to provoke another international war.

Medvedev wasn't concerned at all, even when locusts appeared to sting unbelievers and Global Community workers. Vasily remembered when he had been stung by one of those ugly creatures and the pain he went through for five months. Well, that was nothing compared to what he was enduring in Hades now.

Vasily screamed as fire and lava burned his eyes and hair. Vasily wailed as his hair started falling to the ground, until he became completely bald.

Medvedev was stunned that one stupid decision could lead to all of this. But Medvedev made his choice. Even after all the Seal and Trumpet judgments, Medvedev still wouldn't listen to anything Tsion or anyone else that agreed with him was saying.

The Global Community then forced all their employees to take Nicolae Carpathia's mark. Medvedev happily went along with the procedure. Vasily did not want to lose his head and his life. Just a little tattoo and biochip under the skin. What was the big deal?

Medvedev realized only later that taking the mark of the beast was the biggest mistake of his life. Medvedev had so much regret, but by then it was too late. When the first bowl judgment occurred, Medvedev screamed when sores appeared all over his body.

When Medvedev told Pinkerton Stephens that all Global Community employees were required to take the mark, Pinkerton then revealed that his real name was Steve Plank. Plank had been presumed dead in the worldwide earthquake. Plank also revealed that he was a believer. Plank said he was a follower of Jesus. Medvedev later witnessed Plank's execution. Before Plank died, Vasily told Plank about his regrets for taking the mark.

After Plank's death, Medvedev decided that it would be best to commit suicide. He was going to die sooner or later within the next three years. Why live and endure the remaining bowl judgments, when the inevitable result was going to be the same?

So Vasily shot himself. He had nothing else better to do in his awful condition. When Vasily woke up, he found himself in Hell. Vasily continued screaming as the demons around him taunted him and tormented him.

It was the worst thing that could ever happen, but Vasily already knew this would happen. Vasily already knew this would happen.


	6. Cornelius Van Waylin

**Author's Note: Cornelius Van Waylin is a character that appeared in book 9 of the **_**Left Behind: The Kids**_** series. (The Search) **

Cornelius Van Waylin and Maxwell Stahley were once really good friends. They went to the same high school, played on the same wrestling team, then got jobs in the same location after college. What caused their friendship to be destroyed? What turned them against each other?

When Nicolae Carpathia came to power, Van Waylin immediately showed respect for the leader. Carpathia seemed to know what he was doing. Maxwell seemed suspicious about Carpathia. Van Waylin knew that Maxwell's brother, Ken Stahley, had died after speaking out against Carpathia.

One day, Van Waylin was busy sending an e-mail to some important Global Community officials in Florida when he noticed Stahley looking at a website. Van Waylin came over to investigate.

"_Information about Carpathia's evil intentions_?", Van Waylin read from the website in disgust, clearly not believing a word on that website. "Tell me you're not trying to investigate Carpathia because you think he's the devil's spawn! You shouldn't be looking at that stuff."

"But doesn't any of Carpathia's activities cause you concern?", Maxwell asked. "He's taken almost all of the world's firepower and seems to be in control over much of the world. Plus, he clearly despises the Jesus lovers."

Van Waylin frowned. "Look, these people are dangerous. They would do anything to make Carpathia look bad. They're doing this to gain attention and money."

Van Waylin had hoped he had talked some sense into Maxwell. But later, Van Waylin discovered that Maxwell kept snooping through Global Community files. Cornelius didn't know why Maxwell doubted Carpathia. He was a man of peace. How could anyone think he was malignant or hostile?

Van Waylin knew that if Maxwell kept doing this, he would eventually have to report him. Van Waylin was tired of the moronic Christians slandering and criticizing Carpathia. Van Waylin also knew Tsion Ben-Judah had gained a lot of influence from his speeches in Israel.

Maxwell wouldn't stop snooping around. Van Waylin told him to stop looking, but Stahley wouldn't listen. Eventually World War III occurred. Maxwell threatened to report to the media that Carpathia and the Global Community were the perpetrators behind the bombings. Van Waylin knew the best way to keep Maxwell silent was blackmail. Van Waylin hired two kidnappers, Carl and Marty, to kidnap Darrion Stahley in exchange for her father's silence.

The plan seemed to be working as Cornelius watched the Stahley home. Cornelius was wearing a trench coat. Then the two idiots let Darrion escape. Now being tormented in hell, Cornelius wanted to find Carl and Marty and viciously attack them for being so careless. At the time, everything was falling apart.

Then luck seemed to turn in Cornelius's favor. Cornelius saw Darrion running near the L tracks in Chicago. Cornelius grabbed Darrion and dragged her with him.

Eventually Cornelius threw Darrion into his car. Cornelius noticed Maxwell watching him do this, along with two teenagers.

"Take care of him", Van Waylin snapped at Joe Murray, one of his Global Community co-workers.

"Yes, sir", said Murray. Van Waylin then took off in his car, with Darrion screaming in the backseat.

"Shut up, kid!", Van Waylin screamed. "Your daddy is dead. No one is coming to save you!"

"Stop this vehicle, you worthless piece of trash!", Darrion shouted at Van Waylin.

Van Waylin did his best to ignore Darrion as he drove her to sector four. When they reached the building, Van Waylin dragged Darrion to a room on the fifth floor and locked her inside.

"You can't break the glass", Van Waylin said as he locked Darrion inside.

Later Van Waylin saw Maxwell and a younger blonde boy walking inside the building through a window. Van Waylin decided to lure Stahley into a trap.

Maxwell eventually reached the fifth floor. He fired his gun at one of the walls. By this time Van Waylin had unlocked the door. Maxwell then found the room Darrion was being held in.

Van Waylin watched as Maxwell and Darrion hugged each other. Then Van Waylin pointed the gun at both of them as he locked the door again.

Maxwell tried smashing the glass, but with no success.

"It's no use", Van Waylin said triumphantly. "The glass is unbreakable. I have you both."

"You've failed", Mr. Stahley said.

"And how have I failed?" Van Waylin asked.

"My laptop", Mr. Stahley said. "If I don't disable it in the next five minutes, an E-mail is sent to every news organization in North America. I'm sure the information is something Mr. Carpathia would not want disseminated."

"Where is the computer?" Van Waylin said flatly.

"Release my daughter and I'll take you to it", Mr. Stahley said.

Van Waylin heard a loud crash of glass. Van Waylin wondered what had happened as he unlocked the door. Van Waylin saw the two teenagers that he had seen earlier with Maxwell. Van Waylin fired his weapon at the kids, but they dodged the bullet.

Then the door to the room that Darrion was in flew open. Van Waylin and Mr. Stahley faced each other. They were only two feet apart when they both fired their weapons at each other. Van Waylin died instantly as his body fell to the ground.

When Cornelius woke up, he saw the most awful sight. Ugly demons laughed as millions of people screamed. Cornelius tried to get away from the flames, but they were everywhere. The flames ripped right through his soul. Cornelius tried to think of some way to alleviate the pain, but it was impossible.

A demon approached and grabbed Cornelius. The demon snarled as he said, "You caused the suffering of others, endangered a young woman, and killed an innocent man. This is a special place for people like you."

Eleven other demons laughed as they grabbed Van Waylin and started attacking him. Van Waylin screamed as the demons put hot lava all around his face. Van Waylin tried to run away, but the demons were too strong for him. Poisonous snakes then arrived and wrapped themselves around Van Waylin. Van Waylin screamed as the snakes bit him. Then lava was shoved down Van Waylin's throat by the demons.

Van Waylin had a feeling that maybe he should have listened to Maxwell's warnings instead of ignoring him and scoffing at him. It was too late now.

Eternity in hell was an awful punishment, but Van Waylin brought this upon himself. Van Waylin brought this upon himself.


	7. Raman Vajpayee

**Author's Note: Raman Vajpayee is a member of the Global Community cabinet of officials at the palace in New Babylon that appeared in the eleventh book of the adult **_**Left Behind**_** series (**_**Armageddon**_**). Vajpayee was brutally murdered by Carpathia for speaking out against him during the fifth bowl judgment.**

Raman Vajpayee moaned as the fires in hell tormented him and the other unbelievers. Vajpayee found it hard to believe that he had gone from having a luxurious lifestyle in New Babylon to enduring a pitiful and miserable eternity in hell.

How could this be happening? How could the fire in hell not be extinguished? Vajpayee screamed as the flames burned his body. He wailed as the flames entered his mouth and went through his lungs.

Vajpayee now knew it was a mistake to trust Nicolae Carpathia. The man was obviously a deceiver. Carpathia may have had charm and exquisite looks, but he was powerless against God's judgments.

The demons laughed as they started taunting and deriding Vajpayee. One of the demons, whose name was Agares, said to Vajpayee, "So much for your risen king and for your prosperity. Now you are trapped here forever, and no one can help you."

Vajpayee cried out in pain and affliction as the demons started shoving chunks of lava into his mouth. As Vajpayee endured this terrible punishment, he thought about the events that occurred during his last day on earth.

(Flashback Begins)

_"Suhail, please!", Carpathia said in an annoyed tone._

_ "Apologies, Highness, but I don't know what to…"_

_ "Control yourself, man!"_

_ "I shall try, sir", Suhail Akbar said. "Our primary concern, ladies and gentlemen, besides the obvious, is that a…"_

_ "What's more important than the obvious?", Vajpayee interrupted. "We've got to find a solution to this…"_

_ "Who is that?", Carpathia demanded. "Raman Vajpayee, is that you?"_

_ "Yes, sir, I simply want to know…"_

_ "Raman, I simply want you to be quiet. How dare you interrupt a member of my cabinet?"_

_ "Well, sir, it is most important that…"_

_ "What is most important is that the only response to your offense is an abject apology, and it had better be immediately forthcoming."_

_ "I am sorry, Potentate, but…"_

_ "That was hardly abject. At a time of international crisis, I cannot imagine such insubordination. I am of a mind…"_

_ "To what?", Vajpayee said. "To put me to death as you do anyone who speaks his mind? I tell you, I would rather be dead than to live like this! In the dark! In pain! No relief in sight. And yet you carry on…"_

_ "Show yourself, Raman! Do it now!"_

_ Raman rushed forward, clearly disgusted with Carpathia and just wishing to die. Raman couldn't see anything at all because of the latest judgment and was pushing others out of his way to get closer to Carpathia. Vajpayee could only hear his voice. _

_ "I am here, within arm's length of you! Kill me for daring to speak my mind, or reveal yourself as a coward!", Raman shouted._

_ "Suhail", Carpathia said, "take this man out and execute him!"_

_ "So you are a coward! You will not do it yourself! At least give me that much respect", Vajpayee said._

_ "I have only contempt for you, Raman. You have disgraced your position with the Global Community and I…"_

_ "Kill me yourself, you impotent…"_

_ This insult clearly provoked Carpathia as he charged towards Vajpayee. Carpathia and Vajpayee struggled and then the potentate was able to get Raman's head in his hands. Carpathia twisted violently as he painfully broke Raman's neck. It would be the last thing he would feel._

(Flashback Ends)

The pain and agony that Raman felt during the fifth bowl judgment and when Carpathia killed him was minor compared to what he was feeling now in hell. Vajpayee tried moving around to stop the flames, but it did nothing.

Vajpayee now realized how stupid it was to trust a man that only cared about himself and murdered anyone that upset him in the slightest.

Vajpayee wished he had listened to Tsion Ben-Judah when he had the chance. Well, it was too late now.

Vajpayee's suffering would never end, and it was a punishment he knew now could easily have been avoided. But he had chosen the wrong path and had to live with the consequences.


	8. Cyrus Spivey

Cyrus Spivey moaned as the fires in hell burned his stomach and his face. It was like the temperature on the warmest day of summer had been multiplied by a billion. The smell was intolerable. Other lost souls were screaming in agony, begging for their pain to stop. The demons did nothing to help any of the people in hell. They only laughed and watched, scoffing at how ridiculous the doomed people in hell looked.

Cyrus felt so weak as he tried to avoid getting burned by the flames. Cyrus would move to one part of hell to avoid the fires. But just when he thought he was safe from detriment, flames would leap out of nowhere underneath him and burn him. Cyrus howled as the fire burned his legs.

The demons were not impressed nor fond of Cyrus. Even though Cyrus had led a Mountain Militia group consisting of 22 people and had written his own book about his beliefs, it did nothing to deter the demons from attempting to punish him.

Cyrus screamed as ugly snakes crawled around his legs and bit him. It was such a painful bite. Then twenty bees that were at least 200 pounds encircled Cyrus and stung him.

Cyrus moaned as he felt the stings from the bees. He never would have expected to deal with this. This seemed so shocking, so unbelievable.

Yet, he remembered Tanya Spivey and Vicki Byrne trying to warn him back in the cave. Cyrus wouldn't listen. Now, he was really seeing why the warnings were so urgent.

Cyrus would never see his wife or children again. He was happy for them, in a way. But he would never be at peace, and he knew it. He knew would have to suffer for all eternity in hell.

Five demons grabbed Cyrus and dragged him to the other side of Hades.

"You endangered an innocent girl who was only trying to help you. You also held numerous people captive in the back room of the cave you were hiding it. For that, you will be punished severely."

Cyrus moaned as the demons forced fire and lava down his throat. He wailed as the fire burned his throat. He wanted to vomit.

Cyrus then vomited on one of the demons.

That demon then punched Cyrus in the face.

"How dare you vomit on me? Time to teach you a lesson."

The five demons then started kicking and punching Cyrus until he felt so weak, he could hardly move. Then the snakes arrived and bit Cyrus's eyeballs. After his eyes were restored, then flames continued to burn Cyrus's back and stomach.

Cyrus screamed. But it was hopeless, because he was all alone, and no one could help him.


End file.
